User blog:MajorxSeddie/iOMG Somewhat Realistic Part 2?
So. Sam's kissed Freddie, Freddie's in shock, Carly's looking out the window like she might have a seizure whilst Spencer is puking somewhere and Gibby's cleaning it up. Given this great situation, I wanted to make a nice, realistic-ish continuation of iOMG. Hope you likes it. :D It's kinda in a mesh of script/normal writing...more so script. It's kinda abrupt. xD Freddie:..I... Sam: Sorry. Freddie: It's cool? Sam made a confused face, and dashed away. Freddie was still standing there, looking shocked, his arms still out at his side. Carly, who was watching from afar, ran out and faced Freddie, her eyes wide and her face angry. She shoved Freddie, who was in such a state that he fell down like a cardboard cutout. Carly: Freddie! Go find Sam, ''now! '' Freddie sat up, shook his head like he had water in his ears. He looked up dumbly at Carly with his mouth still open. Freddie: Sam! Sam kissed me! Carly: I saw! Now go find her before she ends up raiding the cafeteria-or--or-Just go! Freddie slowly stood up, stumbling and nodded. Freddie: A-alright, I'm gonna go look upstairs and the boys' bathroooms. Carly: Okay, I'll look downstairs, the girls' bathrooms, and the cafeteria. Text me when you find her! Carly and Freddie ran through the school. ''Most of the classrooms r empty. U? ''Texted Carly to Freddie. ''I didnt find her yet. ''He texted back. Freddie looked outside the window of the upstairs classroom, at the park next door's playground. Barely in sight with the near nightfall, a blonde head of hair peeked at him through the dark. He made a short noise that sounded like "Tcah!" After he neared the swings, almost out of breath as he came to stop. Sam looked over at the sound of footsteps and saw Freddie. Her face fell as her features were confused and angry. Sam: Go away. Freddie: Sam, come on, I- Sam: Look, you don't have to come all the way over here to tell me you don't like me! Just go. Freddie: Sam! Just listen to me! He grabbed the chains of her swing and stopped her. Sam looked up at him kind of sadly. Freddie: Look Sam, I never said that I didn't like you. Ever since the one time we kissed just to get it over with, I think we became better friends. We got along. You would still hit me and I would still complain, but we didn't hate eachother. But this is all really shocking to me, you gotta understand that. I thought you ''hated ''me. Can you imagine how I felt when you--you kissed me? I couldn't even move. But I think that we should work it out. I...I don't know how I feel about you. So I think we should wait it out and see what happens. He looked at her pleadingly. Sam stared back. She looked down at her shoes. Sam: I--...I really do like you. Get that through your head, okay nub? But...your way...I'm cool with it. I just--I didn't even know I was going to do it..it just happened. If you wanna wait it out...I'm cool with that. I just...I was kinda scared. I thought that after I kissed you and you looked so weird and I just ran away...everything was gonna change. That we weren't gonna be friends. Freddie: Sam...we're always going to be friends. Okay? I promise. But...let's just see what happens okay? _________________________________________________________________________________________ And that's all I could think about. xD I didn't think far enough so the last thing was Freddie's line. Soooo....I just noticed Freddie and Sam's long explanations were kidna OOC but....ya know... Category:Blog posts